Bento Box
by LittleMissHisoka
Summary: Oneshot request. Kurapika X OC


**A/N: A Oneshot request for Kouko Kuruta ;) Enjoy~ (or not :P)**

* * *

The girl's curly, milky white locks thumped rhythmically against her back as she walked quickly, trying to keep pace with her target. Her dress fluttered soundlessly behind her, blown by the breeze. Kouko stopped abruptly and pressed her back against the building wall on her right. She was panting slightly. The wall felt rough and gritty, in between the maroon bricks there were gaps where dust and dirt were trapped and accumulated. Kouko moistened her lips, keeping her eyes trained on the figure in front of her. He had blond hair, the tips just brushing his shoulders. The edge of his orange-hemmed blue tabard flapped against his white cloth pants as he rounded a corner and disappeared from view.

Dusting her palms off on her dress, Kouko waited a few moments, before following after him. Kouko's sandals made a soft 'click, click' sound with every step she took. _Hurry, hurry_, she told herself, walking faster. _You'll lose him_. She touched the front pocket of her dress and felt the small, plastic, squarish object, nestled in her skirt. It was still warm. Kouko exhaled softly. She had woken up exceptionally early that morning to prepare a small bento. It contained delicious rice cakes (onigiri), deep fried shrimps (tempura), pickles, seasoned meat, and a few more garnishes. Kouko had kept the small bento, about the size of a small brick, in the front pocket of her dress the entire morning, warming it by cupping her hands around its oblong shape. _I... I have to hurry!_ She rounded the corner and stumbled to a halt.

The street was empty.

Kouko's deep blue eyes widened in shock and confusion. _Kurapika senpai... He was just here a minute ago. He couldn't have gone anywhere else, he couldn't have! _Kouko's hands automatically went back to cupping the bento box and rubbing it. It would turn cold soon, and it wouldn't taste as nice... She peered down the street, searching. The street was deserted. The few shops that were still there were either closed for the day or under renovation. There didn't seem to be any other small lane or alley... A warm hand landed on Kouko's shoulder and she jumped. "Kyaaa!" Kouko yelped in fear. She spun around and her eyes became as wide as saucers and her mouth hung agape. "K-Kurapika senpai! I- I thought you were- How did you- " Kouko stammered in utter bewilderment. The blonde seventeen-year-old merely looked down at Kouko. His eyes were its natural shade of hazel brown and his golden fringe fell over his eyes in some parts, slightly uneven. Kurapika tilted his head slightly to one side.

"Kouko, what are you doing here? It's dangerous to wander deserted streets alone." A small crease formed between his brows. "O-Oh, I, uh, I..." Kouko trailed off, clutching the bento tightly in her hands, her eyes downcast. Kurapika looked at Kouko's hands, then at the top of her head, as she was looking down at her feet, her milky white locks draped over her shoulders. "Kouko, look at me." Kurapika urged. Kouko shook her head stubbornly, eyes still glued to her pretty whote sandals.

"Look at me."

Headshake.

Kurapika tilted her head to look up at him, her chin between his index finger and thumb. Their faces were inches apart. Kouko's face flushed bright red and she wriggled uncomfortably. _Kurapika senpai... Does he.._. Nervous blue eyes met calm hazel ones. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" Kurapika inquired softly. Kouko swallowed. It was now or nothing.

"Y-Yes!" She blurted. "I... Um... Kurapika senpai, I..." Kouko mumbled, fumbling with the small oblong bento box. "I... I made you a bento!" Kouko thrust the bento box towards Kurapika with two hands, blushing fiercely. Kurapika looked surprised. "A bento? For me?" Kouko nodded, embarrassed. Maybe he wasn't expecting it. Maybe he just thought of me as a junior, a friend, just another girl... Kurapika let go of Kouko's chin and reached up to remove the lid of the box. A sweet aroma wafted from the box. _Well, at least it doesn't smell too bad yet._ Kouko thought, twisting her hands tightly. Would he eat it? He looked apprehensive as he picked up the small rice ball and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly. Kouko squeezed her eyes shut, afraid to see his reaction. _What if he doesn't like it? It might have turned soggy! I'm such a failure... Why did I ever think that he would like me back... I'm such a baka! _A small tear escaped her eye and made its way down Kouko's cheek.

"Kouko? Why are you crying?" Kurapika reached out to wipe away the lone tear that had escaped her eye. He looked alarmed, his other hand still holding the bento carefully. Kouko sniffed. "It's-it's nothing, really. I just- I have to go." Kouko turned away and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran and ran, tears falling freely from her eyes as she did not bother to wipe them away. She was such a baka indeed. Kurapika, the popular kuudere, chased by thousands of girls in school, why would he ever notice her? She was just another girl. What was she thinking, giving him a bento just like that? _Baka, baka, BAKA!_

"Kouko!" Arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind and pulled her to a stop. She gasped loudly, panting. "Kouko." Kurapika's voice was soothing, right beside her ear. Her heart thumped faster and faster. Kurapika was hugging her from behind. She dared not move a muscle, but tears still fell from her eyes. "Kouko, don't cry. You look better smiling." Kouko froze. Was he just saying that to comfort her? She was doubtful, the tears continued to fall. It was as if Kurapika to read her mind. "Kouko, stop doubting yourself. I don't know why you are crying, but I assure you that you have no reason to. If you worry about your cooking skills, then I can tell you that your bento was wonderful. It tasted heavenly." Kouko's heart soared.

"R-Really?" "Really." Kurapika affirmed. "And Kouko, one thing." He spun her around to face him. He took hold of her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. His lips parted and he said, "Kouko. Do not cry again, because it pains me to see you like this. I do not know why you cry, but I am here and that's all that matters." He let go of her shoulders and took hold of her hand tenderly. "Kouko, I love you. Will you stay with me?" Her eyes brimmed with tears of joy and elation. Kurapika... He liked her back! The thought seemed unbelieveable, yet here he was, holding her hand, asking her to stay with him. Kouko could only nod. Kurapika smiled. It was the first time that Kouko had seen him smile in this way. So carefree, like he had no worries at all. So genuine. So real. Kouko reached up and touched his face, and his smile widened. At that, Kouko's face broke into a tearful grin and she smiled up and him, gazing into those beautiful chocolate eyes. She wanted this moment to last forever.


End file.
